


Where the Sea Meets the Land

by Verndiaglenn



Series: Additive Color Mixing [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, an imposter/crewmate story!, no beta we die like crewmates, there is red/blue if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verndiaglenn/pseuds/Verndiaglenn
Summary: “Now you know I’m not the Imposter, right?” Green said with that pleasant voice.It’s easy. It’s simple.“Guess I’ll vouch for you.”It was easy. It was simple. Blue had never hesitated before like this. It had to be...it had to be because they knew. When the next body would be discovered, Green would vouch for Blue, even if it took awhile for the next body to be reported. That had to be it.
Relationships: Green/Blue (Among Us)
Series: Additive Color Mixing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936417
Comments: 33
Kudos: 425





	Where the Sea Meets the Land

A blue hat sat perfectly on Blue’s head, completing their look. Blue wasn’t one to care about their own appearance, but they needed to fit in. They looked around the ship that would take them to The Skeld. They felt like they were in the middle of a rainbow. Racing from one end to the other were Pink, who wore the flower crown with a single pink flower, and Yellow, who wore a banana peel. Hiding behind one of the green boxes was White. The chef hat that adorned their head was big and puffy. Blue wondered if they would hide in it if Orange, who looked ridiculous with a orange balloon, kept trying to coerce them into a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

How would that even work? Blue wondered. 

Sitting on the chairs were Green, Red, and Black. The three of them were engaged in a conversation about something quite mundane. Black wore the black ninja headband, while Green had a small sprout. An endearing thing, really.

Color coordination appeared to be popular in this particular group. This fact made Blue wary of Red’s choice--a single roll of toilet paper. Red and white. They would give away their positions immediately with that. Blue did not wish for that and so they walked over.

“Oh, hello. Would you like to join us?” Green asked in a pleasant voice.

Blue was caught slightly off guard. In the past, the crewmates they once knew barely acknowledged them. Only speaking to discuss who the possible Imposter could be after a murder. It was...interesting to be addressed first.

“Cat got your tongue?” Green asked as Blue had allowed for the few seconds of silence to go on too long as they were lost in their thoughts.

“Sorry,” they muttered. “May I speak to them?” They gestured to Red.

Red got up and followed Blue to the computer. 

“What’s up?” Red asked, though in a whisper. They couldn’t dare arouse suspicion this early on. Blue remembered a story in which Purple had been voted off just as the tasks began. Horrifying. To die without having achieve anything. 

“Your hat.”

“What about it? I know I usually run with the bird’s nest, but I wanted a change of pace this time around.” While they were incapable of facial expressions, Blue could tell in their voice that they wished to convey a smile. They’ve been partners for a while, after all.

“You should change it. Everyone else here matches their accessory to their body.”

“Oh, you’re right.” They changed their hat to that of the red toilet plunger. “Nice catch, Blue.”

“It’s nothing.”

Red laughed. “Always so serious. Try to have some more fun. It makes it all the more fun when you finally get them.”

“Don’t be so careless with your words.”

“Classic. Classic.” Is all Red said.

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

The Skeld’s Cafeteria. Blue was no stranger to its round blue tables that encouraged camaraderie. They were designed with the idea that everyone would joyfully laugh and eat lunch after a long day's work. How unfortunate that the dream never came to pass. Rather, it was the spot of spite--where words of accusation were always thrown to one another. How they all never trusted one another and how quick they all were to throw each other under the bus--it was truly sad. 

Blue had done this several times before. They were ready to head down to the admin room, but were stopped when a sprout entered their field of vision.

“Where are you heading?” Green, whose head was tilted to the side asked.

“The Admin Room. Keycard.”

“That isn’t that long of a task,” they replied. “Can you come with me to Medbay, first?” 

Why were they asking Blue? Blue was used to people buddying up to go to Medbay. It was a simple way to prove innocence, after all. But in all of Blue’s time, it was never them. Usually, it was Red who was asked to be company. After all, they were the louder, friendlier of the two. 

Try to have some more fun. Red’s words echoed as Blue stared at Green. While they had no face, Blue could still see stars in their eyes. Did they really just want Blue’s company?

“Why me?” Doubt. Blue didn’t believe in sincerity existed on The Skeld.

They giggled. “You’re funny. Just come with me!”

“How do I know you’re not the Imposter, trying to lure me into the secluded Medbay?” Yellow was still nearby--dealing with the Cafeteria’s trash. Blue needed some more time. It’d be a rookie mistake to let them see Blue and Green walk towards the Medbay together with only Blue walking out.

“I’m asking you to trust me. Will you?” 

Blue felt something--an unfamiliar feeling in their chest. 

“I--” This was new. Blue was never one for conversations, but they were masters of script. They knew what to say to gain trust, to appear like one of them. At this instant, however, they couldn’t speak.

Blue saw Yellow walk towards Weapons. They wondered if Red would meet them there. With that belief, they looked back at Green.

“Fine.”

It was to get Green away from Red. Nothing more. Nothing less.

At the Medbay, Blue watched Green step onto the Scan-Mo-Tron 2000 and allowed the green light to envelop them. They hopped off like a ballerina when the scan was submitted.

“My blood type’s AB. Who would have known?” They said. 

Blue eyed the vent behind them. It would be easy. Take Green out now and vent away. They could jump out into Security. It was early enough in the game that whoever had to fix wiring wouldn’t have needed to go into Security yet.

It’s easy. It’s simple. 

“Now you know I’m not the Imposter, right?” Green said with that pleasant voice.

It’s easy. It’s simple.

“Guess I’ll vouch for you.”

“I’m glad! Well, wish me luck. I have wiring I have to do.” And as quickly as they came in, they left. 

It was easy. It was simple. Blue had never hesitated before like this. It had to be...it had to be because they knew. When the next body would be discovered, Green would vouch for Blue, even if it took awhile for the next body to be reported. That had to be it.

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

Yellow was the first to be murdered. It was Pink who reported the body. From the looks of it, they had been dead for a while, as Pink said they saw no one around. Red always knew how to be careful.

And so they skipped their vote. Except for Green. Who voted for Blue.

Blue felt their heart stop at that. Why? What did they know? Could they hide the panic that was swirling inside?

“Sorry! I misclicked! Don’t think too lowly of me.” Green looked embarrassed, cheeks flushing. “I can’t believe I almost voted off my Medbay buddy.”

“You gave me a scare.”

“I know! I’m sorry! If I could do Simon Says for you in the Reactor to make up for it, I would!”

Blue couldn’t help it. They let out a small laugh--though they did everything they could to prevent anyone from hearing it. 

Green jumped back slightly. “You’re not a robot after all! You’re alive, like the rest of us.”

Before Blue could say anything, Green had already scampered away. 

Like the rest of us…that’s what Green said.

How Blue wished that was true. 

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

Blue watched as Orange trailed Red. Were they the type to just follow people around for fun, or did they know? Blue couldn’t risk anything. They waited until Red entered Shields and then sabotaged Oxygen. In their positions, the two would go to the Oxygen room. They would be alone--giving Red the opportunity to take out Orange. Everyone else, who Blue recalled were on the left side of the Skeld would run to Admin--if they would run at all. 

Blue entered the Admin room. They typed the code in with little difficulty. It was easy when you weren’t afraid of suffocation, after all. When they turned around, they saw Green.

“You did it so calmly. I’m impressed.”

Blue could feel their face grow warm. “It’s not my first time doing it.” 

“I’m glad you were here. I was shaking typing the code. It’s only 5 digits, but it feels like a million!”

“I bet you’ll be able to get it next time.” Unnecessary chatter. That’s what this was. And yet…

Try to have some more fun. The words that wouldn’t leave them today. 

“I appreciate that you’re opening up to me.” Green avoided eye contact. “It’s nice to have someone.”

 _Oh._ So was that it?

Blue would pass by Red later. They thanked them for their quick thinking. “You’re the best partner.”

What they said was essentially the same as what Green had said to them earlier. And yet, it didn’t feel the same.

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

Black had found Orange’s body. “I was in Security. I saw Red walk through the hallway between Navigations and Oxygen.”

“I was doing a task in Navigations. Pink saw me,” Red replied calmly.

“I did...” Pink said, but they seemed unsure. 

“Yea, but then why didn’t you report Orange’s body in Oxygen? Surely you saw?”

“They were in Oxygen?” Red pretended to be shocked. “Shoot. I didn’t see.”

“Yea, right. It’s you. You’re the Imposter!”

“It’s not me! If it was me, I would have killed you in Electrical, earlier!” Red yelled. 

“Save your excuses. I’m voting Red.”

“You’re really accusatory. Maybe it’s you.” Blue had to defend their fellow imposter. They had survived many games before this. They wouldn’t let it end like this.

“I said what I said.”

“Green’s been awfully quiet,” Red said.

“I was in Upper Engine. I was nowhere near the dead body!”

Blue knew what Red was trying to do. Split the votes so that they wouldn’t be ejected. But why did they choose Green? It was an ill-informed move. How could they make such a mistake? Were they that scared? Red? Who was always so confident. Who faced every challenge with a smile?

“I saw Green do Medbay at the beginning. It can’t be them.” Blue didn’t realize they were saying that until it was already out in the open.

They heard Red gasp. In all the time they’ve been together, never had Blue said something against Red, like this.

 _I’m sorry._ They thought. 

“I’m going to skip the vote. I don’t think your argument has merit, Black,” Blue said, hoping, hoping that it would convince Green and Pink to follow through.

But it wasn’t enough. Blue saw the votes on Red’s name. Black. Pink. Green. They all had voted for them. 

And like that. Red was ejected.

After everything, they never got to have a proper goodbye. 

🗡️🗡️🗡️🗡️

Blue sabotaged the lights and vented into the Electrical Room, waiting. Black stood no chance. It was over in an instant, in the cover of darkness.

🗡️🗡️🗡️

Green was the one who reported Black’s dead body. 

“Green, we were together until you left for the electrical room. It has to be Blue,” Pink cried. “We can end this. We can achieve justice for everyone!”

How could Blue defend themself from this? In their grief, they had forgotten what it was like to play strategically, to play like a true imposter. Sloppy. They were sloppy.

But they didn’t regret it.

If Blue’s life had to end here. They were glad it was to avenge Red. It also meant that they didn’t have to kill Green. 

“I had a feeling,” Green said slowly. “It’s why I asked you to come with me to Medbay. I was trying to see if you would kill me. I told Yellow about it earlier, so they would have accused you if I died, but you didn’t.”

Blue stayed silent. What could they say?

“I was glad that you didn’t and now look at where we are.”

What was Green saying?

“Green. Hurry up and vote for Blue!” Pink interjected. “We’re running out of time!”

“What happens to the crewmates who lose, but aren’t murdered? Do you know, Blue?”

“What?” Blue didn’t understand what was going on. “All the evidence points to me. What are you hesitating for?” This was illogical. Green wasn’t doing what Blue hoped deep in their heart they were doing...were they?

“The evidence does line up, but not with my feelings.” 

“Green?” Pink asked softly.

Only five seconds remained until they had to vote. 

“I guess I can find out what happens to crewmates who lose.” They voted.

The next moment happened instantaneously, but it felt like an eternity--like Blue was swimming deep in the ocean without any destination. Below Blue and Pink’s names were votes. For Blue, there was one vote. For Pink, there were two.

And like that, Pink was ejected, after screaming and screaming asking Green why, over and over again. 

When it was all over. It was quiet. All the lights dimmed down. It was just the two of them.

“Thank you for defending me earlier.” Green was staring outside, at the stars. “And, I’m sorry about Red.”

“I could kill you right now, you know.”

“But you won’t. I know you won’t.”

“How could you be so sure?”

“Because I trust you.”

The words pierced Blue’s heart. It felt right, so right. 

“I trust you, too.” Were these words enough to convey what Blue wished to convey? They waited for Green to respond.

“Good. Now let’s stay together.” Green said as they inched closer so that the two were standing side by side. 

🗡️🗡️

**Author's Note:**

> as a joke @Pam__Pers asked me to write an among us fic and they didn't think i'd actually do it. and now im here. anyways look at their [ pinned tweet](https://twitter.com/Pam__Pers)
> 
> im @sylveanh btw if you actually know me. im sorry. also i apologize for any artistic liberties i probably took for among us 
> 
> ive also never published a fic ever before in my life. im so sorry.
> 
> hi guys please please look at the fanart my friends have made! its a twitter thread filled w blue/green and some blue/red art! (make sure to like and retweet their original posts)
> 
> [find them here!](https://twitter.com/sylveanh/status/1307048512119549952?s=20%5D)


End file.
